Kago no Kiku
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Dans un des lycées de Kanagawa, un jeune blond faisait la loi. C'était sans compter sur le nouveau qui arrivait en plein milieu du mois de mars. D'habitude, il ne prêtait pas attention aux nouvelles têtes. Mais ce nouvel élève allait lui faire faire des choses qu'il allait regretter. Ficlet - Uruki. (J'ai changé, pour une fois.)
1. Chapter 1

**« Kago no kiku.»**

Chapitre 1.

« When I see you, I wanted to own your body. »

Une nouvelle semaine commençait pour ce petit blond, qui avait tout, sauf envie d'aller en cours. Il abattit sa main sur son réveil, avant de se redresser dans son lit, frottant ses yeux pour mieux se réveiller, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une fois un peu mieux réveillé, il se leva pour faire la routine du matin, qui se constituait de : s'habiller, se maquiller et se coiffer avant de déjeuner. Le déjeuné finit, il remonta pour aller se brosser les dents, et, cela fait, il sortit de chez lui après avoir salué sa mère, se dirigeant vers le lycée. Ils étaient au mois de mars, donc vers la fin d'année, et dieu seul savait combien il avait envie d'en finir. L'école ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, et ses réels amis se faisaient rares là-bas. Si ce n'est qu'il en avait aucuns, vu sa réputation. Car oui, malheureusement pour lui, il en avait une. Oh non, pas une mauvaise, comme le petit soumis qui s'est déjà fait prendre par tout le lycée, mais bien le contraire. Le nain grincheux qui avait prit tout les mecs du lycée. Au début, il n'en avait rien à fiche de sa réputation, vu qu'il avait des amis sur qui compter. Mais bien rapidement, il avait vu que ses dit « amis » restaient plus avec lui pour éviter de se faire casser la figure, plutôt que par réelle amitié. Depuis ce jour, où il les avait entendu dire tout cela dans son dos, il s'était forgé, lentement mais sûrement, un cœur de pierre. Et maintenant, une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, il ne sentait plus les blessures. Après tout, il avait été blessé tellement de fois dans sa misérable vie d'adolescent. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il posa un pied dans le lycée, marchant la tête haute, alors que des murmures s'élevaient à chacun de ses pas. Ca aussi il avait l'habitude, ça arrivait toujours. En fait, il était autant admiré, détesté que craint dans ce lycée. Admiré ? Pour son cœur de pierre. Détesté ? Pour la salope qu'il était. Et craint ? Car il ne se laissait absolument pas marcher sur les pieds, et avait plusieurs chiens à sa botte. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à arriver derrière le petit blond, qui les salua juste d'un signe de tête. Il ne les considérait pas comme étant des amis, alors pourquoi faire preuve de politesse ? Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, au fond de la salle à droite, juste à côté de la fenêtre, attendant que le cours débute. Ce qui arriva bien rapidement.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans la contemplation du saule pleureur dans la cours du lycée, au beau milieu de celle-ci, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui le réveilla totalement. Il tourna alors la tête vers celle-ci, et vit la proviseure rentrer avec un nouvel élève. Il avait été accepté en plein mois de mars ? Il s'en fichait un peu, même si ça le surprit quand même. Il détailla alors le nouveau venu. Assez grand pour un terminal, des cheveux bruns avec une mèche blonde, assez longs. Légèrement maquillé, des yeux couleurs caramels, certainement grâce à des lentilles, et des lèvres qui ne lui donnait pas un air d'hétéro, bien au contraire. Ce qui frappa en premier Takanori, c'est que cet élève était drôlement efféminé, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la voix qu'il avait entendu en s'étant présenté. Atsuaki Takeshima. Il le regarda passer à ses côtés, attardant ses yeux sur le postérieur de celui-ci, et afficha un petit sourire en coin. Ce nouveau était tout à fait désirable.

La pause de midi arriva bien vite, et il sortit lentement de la salle, aucunement pressé. Après tout, les autres se dépêchaient pour avoir les meilleurs plats que réservait la cantine, alors que lui, il apportait tout les jours son panier repas. Il se dirigea donc vers ce saule pleureur, chantonnant une petite chanson qu'il avait écouté ce matin. Arrivé devant l'arbre, il en poussa les branches, et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il remarqua que quelqu'un avait déjà prit sa place. Et bien évidemment, ce n'était autre que le nouveau. Qui d'autre ? Tout le monde savaient que si on ne lui laissait pas son arbre, il finissait avec quelques bleus par ci par là. C'est alors avec une colère non dissimulée qu'il s'avança vers Atsuaki, un poing sur la hanche.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Dégage !

Atsuaki releva des yeux surprit vers Takanori, et le scruta pendant quelques minutes, de la tête aux pieds, l'air indifférent. Et c'est avec ce même air qu'il baissa une nouvelle fois la tête. Takanori affichait un air triomphant quand il vit le nouveau poser son panier repas, et ouvrit grand la bouche quand il vit la suite : il fouilla dans son sac pour en ressortir un couteau, et coupa un morceau de viande de son repas, avant de se remettre à manger, naturellement. Takanori vit rouge. Il s'approcha du nouveau et l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme, lui faisant lâcher un soupire d'agacement.

_ Non mais comment tu te comportes avec moi ?! Tu sais pas qui je suis ?!

Atsuaki releva des yeux blasés vers lui, avant de faire mine de réfléchir. Il le détailla une nouvelle fois avant de murmurer.

_ Tout petit.. Un uniforme dégradé... Tu serais pas l'ijime du lycée ?

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le pire, c'est que le brun méché face à lui disait cela très sérieusement à en juger par son regard. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Takanori et lui fit lâcher son uniforme, avant de se décider àterminer son panier repas. Le petit blond était tellement choqué qu'il ne réagit pas, le regardant faire, la bouche ouverte, formant un parfait « o ». Alors comme ça, il avait l'air d'un petit soumis ? Il serra fort ses poings, avant de prendre de l'élan, pour mettre une droite en plein dans la mâchoire de son homologue. Celui-ci glissa sur le côté sous le choque, renversant son repas sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers Takanori avec un regard noir, avant de se redresser et se jeter sur lui pour lui asséner plusieurs coups au niveau du visage. Mais le plus petit ne se laissa pas faire, et par chance, même si Atsuaki était plus grand que lui, il était aussi plus léger. Il leva alors ses jambes pour le faire passer au dessus de lui, avant de se relever et de lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé entre les côtes, faisant suffoquer le brun. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et se releva malgré la douleur, attrapant par les cheveux le blond et le jeta par terre avec force, lui faisant littéralement manger l'herbe.

Alerté par le bruit, un professeur arriva bien rapidement sous le saule pleureur, et, en voyant le spectacle, ouvrit de grands yeux. Il aurait presque pu paraître français tellement ses yeux étaient grands ouvert, d'ailleurs.

_ Ca suffit vous deux ! Arrêtez ça !

Il s'interposa, et avec l'aide de quelques élèves qui passaient par là, les séparèrent, bien qu'ils tentaient encore de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Il les amena directement dans le bureau de la directrice, qui, en voyant Takanori, soupira une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire un simple « Comme d'habitude. ». Le blond sortit alors directement après avoir entendu ces mots, non sans lancer un nouveau regard noir à Atsuaki. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était surprit de le voir partir aussi facilement et abattit ses mains sur le bureau de la directrice.

_ Pourquoi il part comme ça lui, alors QU'IL a commencé à me frapper ?!

_ Je lui ai aussi donné une punition. Et tu auras la même que lui.

_ Et c'est quoi ?

_ Une semaine de retenu, deux heures chaque soirs. Sur ce, vous pouvez également sortir monsieur Takeshima.

Lâchant un juron qui fit froncer les sourcils à la personne face à lui, il reprit son sac à dos avant de sortir de la salle précipitamment, et passablement énervé. A cause de cet espèce de nain, il se faisait déjà remarquer. Il partit vers sa prochaine salle, encore entrain d'insulter son nouvel ennemi mentalement. Et malheureusement pour lui, son ami arriva. Il n'aimait pas quand celui-ci venait le voir alors qu'il était énervé. Il finissait par toujours regretter ce qu'il disait. Mais Akira avait l'habitude, ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits, alors avec lui, ça irait. C'était d'ailleurs pour Akira qu'il avait changé de lycée. Au début, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient dans le même lycée, pour éviter de se faire distraire et l'avait mit dans un autre, mais Atsuaki avait tout fait sauf travailler. Alors ses parents avaient cédés, voyant que les punissions ne lui faisaient rien. Le crêté posa alors une main sur son épaule et afficha un petit sourire taquin.

_ On se bat déjà, Shima ?

_ Rho ça va hein.. C'est pas toi qui pourra me faire la morale sur ça !

_ C'est sûr que ça ne sera pas moi. Mais fais quelque chose pour cacher ce bleu sur ta mâchoire, sinon tes parents vont vite comprendre.

_ De toute façon j'ai eus une semaine de colle, alors ils comprendront en voyant la lettre, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Aaah.. Je compatis Shima. Mais bon, je te laisse, j'ai cours moi !

Après un baiser sur le front, Akira partit vers sa salle en souriant à son ami, qui le lui rendit. Il lâcha un petit soupire quand le crêté disparu de son champ de vision et rentra dans sa classe. Bizarrement, il sentit rapidement un regard sur lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il savait que si Takanori avait des grenades à la place des yeux, il en aurait déjà été la cible. Il s'installa alors à sa place, et écouta le cours, malgré qu'il avait une envie folle de prendre son compas et de crever les yeux de Takanori.

La journée passa lentement pour les deux adolescents, qui ne cessaient de se tuer du regard. En ce moment, Takanori marchait jusqu'à chez lui, les poings serrés et une envie folle de frapper quelqu'un. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait une pointe d'autre chose dans son cœur. Qui l'énervait beaucoup plus que prévu. Car oui, il avait envie de frapper le nouveau, mais pas que. Il avait aussi envie de mieux le connaître et surtout, il le trouvait horriblement excitant quand il était énervé. Et ces sentiments contradictoires le mettait tout simplement en rogne. Il rentra dans sa maison, sans un bonjour pour ses parents, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de balancer son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, donner des coups dans son bureau, balancer plusieurs livres un peu partout dans la pièce, et encore pleins d'autres actes violents pour la pauvre pièce. En bas, ses parents, entendant le bruit dans la chambre de leur fils, se regardèrent, complètement blasés. Combien de fois Takanori avait fait ce genre de chose ? Un nombre incalculables. Au début, ils l'en empêchait, mais maintenant, ils savaient que Takanori ne cassait rien, mais passait juste ses nerfs comme il le pouvait.

Après une bonne demie heure à mettre le bazar dans sa chambre, il s'étala dans son lit, le poing serrant son tee-shirt au niveau de son cœur, et l'autre, ne cessant de marteler son matelas de coups.

**{POV TAKANORI.}**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens du désir quand je le vois ? Pourquoi, alors que j'adore sentir mon poing s'écraser contre une partie de son corps, j'ai envie en même temps de lui donner des caresses ? Pourquoi je ne peux tout simplement pas me contenter de le frapper de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête avec ce regard indifférent ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, merde ! Je serrais un peu plus le poing avant de l'abattre une nouvelle fois sur mon matelas, faisant tomber mon portable de mon lit. Pas grave, il a déjà eut n'importe quel baptême celui là, alors un de plus ou de moins ne changera rien. Je me redressais sur mon lit, prenant une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me calmer encore un peu plus. Écoute Takanori, oui tu désire ce crétin qui te respecte pas, et alors ? Tu vas juste le mettre dans ton lit, et le laisser mener sa vie après, ok ? Voilà, tu vas faire ça. Et pourquoi je me parle seul moi ?!

Je me laissais une nouvelle fois tomber sur mon lit en lâchant un profond soupire. C'est vrai qu'il est franchement beau, qu'il a des fesses à croquer et des lèvres qui donnent envie de les voir s'activer sur autre chose qu'une fourchette. Mais.. Ma fierté en prend un coup en le désirant ! Après tout, qui aimerait désirer quelqu'un qui vous considère comme un ijime ? Certainement pas moi ! J'ai une bien trop grande fierté pour ça !

Mais il faudra que je fasse avec. Ça m'a fait un drôle de choque émotionnel, quand j'ai remarqué que je commençais à avoir une érection, alors qu'on venait de ''finir'' de se battre. C'est pour ça que, dans le bureau de la directrice, je suis partis aussi rapidement, même si elle a l'habitude aussi que je fasse ça quand je suis énervé. Mais là c'était surtout pour essayer de me convaincre que non, je ne désirais pas Atsuaki. Alors je suis directement allé voir Kai, un mec qui est totalement à mes pieds, et qui fait tout ce que je lui dis, pour qu'il me fasse une rapide fellation dans les toilettes, avant que les cours ne commencent. Et il a accepté, comme je m'y attendais. Mais alors qu'il allait passer aux choses sérieuses, je me suis remis à penser à l'autre, et ça m'a encore plus excité que de voir Kai s'approcher de mon sexe. Mais je l'ai quand même laissé faire, car je me voyais mal retourner en cours avec une érection. Pendant tout le long, j'ai pensé au nouveau, à son regard énervé, et c'est la dernière pensée que j'ai eus quand j'ai jouis. Quand je me suis remis de mon orgasme, j'ai poussé Kai, me suit passé un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de sortir des toilettes, tout aussi énervé qu'auparavant. Mais il n'y a que maintenant que je me fais une raison, après lui avoir lancé d'innombrables regards noirs, sur le fait que oui, je le désire, et que oui, j'ai besoin de l'avoir dans mon lit.

_**To be continued ? **_


	2. Chapter 2

« Kago no Kiku. »

**Chapitre 2.**

**I got kiss by desire.**

**{POV Atsuaki.}**

Une semaine après, quelque chose m'avait pratiquement.. Rendu malade. En plus de l'avoir dans ma classe, il a fallut que la directrice nous mette nos heures de colle ensemble. Quand je l'avais vu en salle trois cent cinq, avec le pion qui gérait la colle, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de laisser un soupire s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Ça avait d'ailleurs pas du lui plaire à ce nain, puisque il m'avait lancé un regard noir. Il faudrait que je les compte un jour, je suis sûr que je pourrais le présenter en nouveau record. Je m'étais donc installé à une place loin de lui, pour être le plus tranquille possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que la proviseure nous avait donné un devoir à faire par deux. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Le pion m'avait alors dit de changer de place et de m'installer à côté de lui, ce que j'avais fais, maugréant dans ma barbe une litanie d'insultes, une nouvelle fois. Entre lui et ses regards noirs, et moi et mes insultes, ont est pas près de s'entendre tout les deux ! Même si, je dois bien avouer qu'il m'intrigue un peu. Pourquoi il est devenu aussi méchant ? Quand on voit son visage, il ressemble à un petit enfant qui ne demande qu'à recevoir de l'affection.. Alors qu'en fait, c'est qu'un petit con. Je serais ses parents, et si je saurais ce qu'il fait, j'aurais honte de l'avoir mit au monde. Je lâchais un petit soupire en pensant à cela avant de me concentrer une nouvelle fois sur l'exercice que nous devions faire. Bien sûr, il fallait le rendre à la fin de cette heure, comme pour les exercices suivants. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle avait fait ça pour essayer de nous faire nous entendre. Ne voyait-elle pas que mon bleu sur la mâchoire répondait tout simplement à la question ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible pour lui et moi de s'entendre. D'ailleurs, à cause de ce bleu, j'ai eus le droit à de belles grossièretés venant de mes parents. Ils pensaient que si j'étais dans le même lycée qu'Akira, j'allais arrêter de faire « mon petit rebelle » comme ils disent. Mais c'était sans compter que j'allais avoir une teigne dans ma classe ! Je lâchais un nouveau soupire alors que le doux son de la délivrance venait résonner dans mes oreilles. Je rangeais rapidement ma trousse et sortais de cet enfer. Être enfermé dans la même pièce que lui, et devoir lui parler sans lui arracher les yeux était un vrai supplice. J'aurais tout donné à ce moment pour qu'un meurtre soit considéré comme une chose banale, car il aurait été ma victime dans les secondes qui auraient suivit mon entrée en classe.

Le jour suivant, dès le deuxième cours, je ne lui portais plus aucunes attentions. En fait, quelque chose m'avait perturbé durant l'heure d'anglais que nous avions eut ce matin. Il m'avait regardé entrer avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui m'avait fait hausser un sourcil. Et durant tout le cours, il me lançait des petits regards ou des sourires en coin. Et mon envie de le connaître un peu plus n'avait fait que s'agrandir une nouvelle fois. J'aurais presque pu me frapper la tête contre la table à cause de cette satané envie, mais j'aurais certainement été regardé très bizarrement par le reste de la classe, alors je m'étais retenu tant bien que mal, décidant d'en parler à Akira pendant la pause de midi. Cette fois-ci nous l'avions en même temps, alors que le jour d'avant il avait une heure de plus durant la matinée. Je le rejoignais donc à la cantine, et, après avoir pris mon plateau, je le trouvais un peu plus loin, installé à une table. Je m'empressais de le rejoindre, souriant à m'en faire mal aux joues.

_ Que me vaut se splendide sourire mon Shima ?

_ Rien, mais je déteste ma classe ! Alors de te voir me fait un bien fou, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

_ Oh, j'en suis flatté. Mais laisse-moi deviner, si tu n'aimes pas ta classe, ce ne serait pas à cause d'un certain petit blond ?

_ Si... Et d'ailleurs, j'ai à te parler.

_ Ah bon ? Vas-y, raconte moi tout, je suis là pour toi !

Je lui racontais alors comment le comportement de Takanori avait changé depuis la semaine dernière. C'est vrai que de passer de « regards noirs » à « sourire charmeur », il y avait tout de même une grande marge entre ses deux stades. Il me regarda longuement, alors que je le voyais contenir une colère mal dissimulée. Je haussais un sourcil, avant de lui demander si ça allait, il ne me répondit pas, mais me lança un regard que je ne su décrypter. La seule chose que j'avais ressentit, c'était un long frisson me parcourir tout le dos.

_ Il va essayer de te mettre dans son lit Shima. Je le connais depuis le début de l'année, et sa doit certainement être sa façon de se rapprocher de toi après vos débuts « chaotiques » si je puis dire. Je te met en garde, ne le laisse pas, ne serais-ce que poser le petit doigt sur toi. Tu ne serais qu'un vulgaire sex toy entre ses mains, et malgré qu'il soit beau, il reste le même. Et je sais que tu es particulièrement sensible à la beauté, je te connais assez pour le savoir.

Je restais muet devant tout ce qu'il venait de me débiter. Takanori allait essayer de me mettre dans son lit ?! C'est vrai que, malgré le fait que ce soit un vrai salaud, il a un très jolie physique.. Bien que pas très musclé. Car oui, je suis un fanatique des muscles. Pas trop, mais des pectoraux et des abdominaux finement dessinés me font toujours fondre comme une boule de neige en plein été. Me sortant de mes pensées sur le fait que, si oui ou non, Takanori était assez désirable pour lui pardonner son attitude, je répondais par un hochement de tête à mon meilleur ami, avant que l'on ne recommence à manger. En fait, cette révélation me perturbais beaucoup plus que prévu je dois dire. Car d'un côté, j'aurais bien aimé connaître le plaisir charnel avec Takanori, son physique ne me laissant pas indifférent, mais je ne voulais pas être jeté et considéré comme un simple « coup d'une nuit. » Ça devait être quelque chose que je détestais le plus dans ce monde, que l'on me considère comme une poupée.

Toujours perdu dans mes réflexions, ont finit de manger en silence. On alla déposer nos plateaux avant de sortir de la cantine, et alors que j'allais me diriger vers ma classe, Akira me tira contre lui et embrassa ma joue. Je fus tellement surpris que je ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Il me libéra ensuite et partit vers sa classe après un dernier sourire, me laissant un peu perdu sur le coup. D'où lui venait cet élan d'affection ?

**{POV Takanori.}**

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers la classe où aurait lieu mon prochain cours, pensant à comment je pourrais faire pour approcher encore un peu plus Atsuaki, et lui faire baisser sa garde. J'avais déjà changé mon attitude, car mon envie de lui avait augmenté la semaine dernière. On ne s'était plus rebattu, mais de voir cet air énervé collé sur son visage, m'avait donné une envie folle de le faire mien. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour avoir envie de quelqu'un qui me détestais, mais les faits étaient là. Et tout en continuant de marcher, je cherchais encore un moyen de m'approcher un peu plus de lui. Déjà, j'allais demander au prof de me faire changer de place. Je sais qu'il y en a une de libre à côté de lui, alors je vais essayer de m'y mettre. Puis peut-être que, de légers attouchements pourraient également lui donner envie de moi par la suite ? Ce serait une idée à creuser. Alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur mes lèvres à la simple pensée que je pouvais donner une érection à Atsuaki, je me sentis tirer en arrière et plaquer contre un mur avec force, me faisant lâcher un juron à cause de la douleur qui parcourait maintenant mon crâne. Je passais une main à l'arrière de ma tête pour me la masser un peu alors que je relevais le visage vers celui qui avait osé poser ses pattes sur moi. Et je le reconnu rapidement. Akira Suzuki, connu pour être le plus violent de tout le lycée, mais aussi une adorable personne quand on ne le cherche pas.

_ Tu m'écoute Matsumoto ?!

Apparemment, il était entrain de parler. Mais le choque m'avait beaucoup trop sonné pour que je ne réagisse. Je le regardais une nouvelle fois et lui demandais de répéter, que je n'avais pas entendu à cause du choque. Je dois avouer qu'il faisait peur, alors j'évitais de faire le malin devant lui. Il avait déjà envoyé bon nombre de personnes à l'hôpital, pour de multiples fractures des os.. Et je ne voulais pas finir comme ça alors que je programmais de me faire Atsuaki dans quelques jours.

_ Je veux bien répéter, mais c'est pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas, c'est clair ? Si tu oses, ne serais-ce que poser une nouvelle fois tes salles pattes sur Atsuaki, je te préviens que toi, ça ne sera pas à l'hôpital que tu finiras. Mais directement à la morgue. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

La prise autour de ma gorge se resserra. Mais quand m'avait-il attrapé par le cou ?! Je devais ne pas l'avoir senti à cause de la douleur que me procurais ma tête. Alors que je sentais une nouvelle douleur se propager dans ma gorge, le regard qu'il me lança me glaça le sang. J'aurais cru avoir le pire des fous en face de moi. Ses yeux étaient devenus brillants à cause de la démence que j'y décelais. Cette constatation m'avait tellement perturbé, que j'oubliais d'en répondre. Il me plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur, criant un « REPOND ! », alors que ma tête heurtais une nouvelle fois le mur. Dans un gémissement de douleur, je lui répondais que oui, je ne ferais rien à son Atsuaki. Il me lâcha, et après un dernier regard meurtrier, partit, en rogne. Je retombais au sol, alors que dans mon cœur, je sentais un petit pincement. Pourquoi le fait de renoncer à faire mien Atsuaki me faisait à ce point mal au cœur ?

Je me relevais et commençais à partir vers ma prochaine salle, alors que je continuais à me demander pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tout simplement accepter ce que Akira venait de me dire. Même si je n'avais pas le droit de refuser. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, si, à chaque fois que l'on m'interdit de faire quelque chose, j'ai encore plus envie de le faire. Non ? Je torturais alors ma lèvre inférieur, essayant de me convaincre de ne rien faire à Atsuaki, car sinon, j'allais payer cher. Énormément même. Je savais que Akira était prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Rien ne lui faisais peur à celui-là, et je me demandais comment il faisait. Contrairement à moi. Et, malgré toute la peur que me procurait cette menace, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire à l'idée d'abandonner. Non, je ne voulais tout simplement pas rester sur un échec.

**{Narrateur externe.}**

Le cours venait de débuter, et Takanori n'en pouvait déjà plus. Depuis qu'il avait eut sa petite altercation avec Akira, il se torturait l'esprit pour lui obéir, mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un dessin animé, où une voix lui chuchotait de le faire, et l'autre, qu'il ne devrait pas, que ça lui retomberait dessus. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix. Et pourquoi, est-ce qu'il entendait beaucoup plus nettement la voix d'outre tombe, qui lui murmurait de faire ce dont il avait envie, que ce blond ne devait pas lui interdire ça. Pourquoi, est-ce que cette voix l'attirait tant ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui donnait des idées aussi démentes pour réussir à faire craquer l'androgyne ? Tenant sa tête entre ses mains, il la secouait légèrement de droite à gauche, essayant de faire sortir cette voix de sa tête, mais non, il n'y arrivait pas. La voix qui lui murmurait de rester sage était maintenant bien loin. Et cette autre voix était carrément devenu un cri. Lui hurlant de faire d'Atsuaki sa nouvelle poupée, son nouveau jouet. Quoi de plus beau que ce jouet à la peau parfaitement lisse, ces lèvres aussi bien dessinées et ce corps qui n'était autre qu'un appel à la luxure ? Les cris se répercutaient dans chaque coins de sa boîte crânienne, essayant par n'importe quels moyens de le faire craquer, de le soumettre à cette envie, totalement. Mais qui dit qu'il ne l'était pas déjà complètement ? Qui dit que là, la tête entre ses mains, il n'était pas entrain d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Atsuaki ? Qui dit qu'il n'était pas entrain de jubiler d'avance, imaginant le visage du brun torturé par le plaisir qu'il allait lui faire éprouver ? A la place des cris qu'il entendait au plus profond de sa boîte crânienne, ces sons devinrent lentement un rire, montant dans les aigus tellement il jouissait de ce qu'il allait faire subir à Atsuaki dans les prochaines heures.

Les heures de colles venaient tout juste de se finir, et durant tout le long, Atsuaki s'était sentit totalement oppressé par le regard que lui lançait Takanori à chaque fois qu'il osait parler. Un regard complètement fou. Il devait avouer que ça lui avait fait froid dans le dos de le voir le regarder avec cette lueur de folie dans les yeux. Mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Peut-être qu'il fumait quelques herbes illicites, ce qui expliquerait le regard qu'il avait eut durant toute la journée. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Il continuait alors d'avancer, ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, une de ses musiques préférées passant en boucle. Et, alors qu'il allait tourner vers la droite, lui faisant rejoindre un petit quartier où était sa maison, il sentit des mains le tirer vers l'arrière, et quelque chose se plaquer contre sa bouche. Son mp3 tomba au sol, alors qu'il se sentait tirer vers l'arrière, ses tibias frottant contre le goudron abîmés. Pris de panique, les larmes lui vint rapidement au yeux, alors qu'il se sentais entraîner au fond de la ruelle.

_**To be continued ? **_


	3. Chapter 3

« Kago no Kiku. »

**Chapitre 3.**

**« I didn't think achieve madness. » **

Une main agrippa ses cheveux et le jeta contre le mur, alors qu'il remarquait qu'il était tout au fond d'un cul de sac, entouré par trois silhouettes. Une plus petites que les deux autres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il reconnu Takanori collé contre lui. Alors que la main dans ses cheveux lui firent baisser la tête en tirant avec force sur sa crinière brune, en même temps qu'il lâchait un cri de douleur, une voix s'éleva près de son oreille, qui lui fit froid dans le dos tellement elle était malsaine.

_ Je t'aurais Atsuaki.. Tout entier.

Il fut surprit d'entendre ça, ne comprenant pas bien le sens de cette phrase. Mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il la comprit beaucoup mieux. Un des deux chiens de Takanori le bâillonna avec leur cravates de leur uniformes, avant de lui tirer les bras en arrière, d'un coup sec. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans ses épaules, signe qu'elles étaient déboîtées, lui faisant lâcher un long cri, malheureusement étouffé par la cravate. Et, alors que les deux hommes de main de Ruki lui tenait les bras en arrière, il entendit un bruit qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Quelqu'un était entrain de se déshabiller. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur, alors qu'il commençait à se débattre. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop tard. Chacun de ses mouvements lui faisaient ressentir une affreuse douleur dans les épaules, et le vent glacial de l'hiver atteignit une partie de son anatomie qui aurait du rester cachée dans ses sous vêtements. Et alors que la panique le gagnait, maintenant retourné face à son bourreau qui riait, deux traînées de larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

Le vent lui mordait la peau, le paralysant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les larmes qu'il sentait couler le long de ses joues lui paraissaient brûlantes, tellement sa peau s'était refroidit. Un effet de la panique ? Certainement. Car tout au fond de lui, il ne ressentait que ça. La peur était un sentiment beaucoup trop faible comparé à ce qui l'envahissait en ce moment même. Voir Takanori, face à lui, dégrafer avec hâte son pantalon, alors qu'il était maintenu par deux autres hommes qui ne cessaient de lui tordre les bras, pour le maintenir dans sa douleur, ne faisait qu'attiser cette panique qui grandissait de seconde en seconde. Le pantalon et le boxer de Takanori enlevés, alors que lui même était déjà nu, le petit blond s'approcha rapidement et lui arracha la cravate qu'il avait autour de la bouche, laissant une marque de griffure sur sa joue, le faisant gémir doucement de douleur. Devant ce sang qui se mettait à couler par petite gouttes, le sourire de Takanori s'agrandit alors qu'il passait sa langue sur la plaie.

_ Ton sang est délicieux Atsuaki.. J'espère que le reste le sera tout autant.

Un long frisson le parcouru une nouvelle fois, alors que, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, quelque chose de déjà dur et long s'introduisait dans sa bouche. Il fit une grimace de dégoût alors que un long râle rauque se faisait entendre. Le sexe dans sa bouche était déjà fièrement tendu, Takanori ayant été excité par la simple vu du mal qu'il faisait en ce moment même à Atsuaki. Le petit blond lui fit alors amorcer des vas et viens, d'abord lent, qu'il arriva à gérer malgré les pleures qui envahissait sa gorge et le dégoût qui le consumait. Mais rapidement, Takanori ne se contenta pas que de ça. Il attrapa les cheveux d'Atsuaki dans sa main d'ordre, et lui fit faire de profonds et violents vas et viens, le faisant s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Il avait du mal à respirer, son nez étant bouché à cause de ses pleures, et ce sexe qui allait beaucoup trop loin et profond dans sa gorge. Il sentait le gland frotter contre sa luette, lui provocant de puissants relents, mais Takanori ne lui laissait ni le temps de vomir, ni le temps de respirer, tirant sur ses cheveux d'avant en arrière pour qu'il gobe son sexe entièrement. Et quand il avait le malheur de tousser, Takanori lui assénait de puissantes gifles, faisant redoubler ses pleures. Mais au moins, durant ce laps de temps, Takanori arrêtait ses vas et viens, lui permettant de respirer un minimum. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne durait que quelques secondes avant que Takanori lui fasse reprendre son membre en bouche. Un filet de bave coulait le long de son menton alors que le blond continuait ses vas et viens, le faisant aller encore plus profondément, sentant son sexe se courber légèrement dans la bouche du brun, signe qu'il atteignait le fond de sa gorge. Alors qu'Atsuaki sentait ses réserves d'oxygènes arrivait à sa fin, le blond éjacula dans sa bouche, se retirant en même temps violemment de celle-ci, faisant tomber Atsuaki en arrière. Le sperme était à peine rentré dans sa bouche qu'il avait tout vomit. L'envie avait était beaucoup trop présentes et de violents spasmes le parcouraient de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il vomissait tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Takanori ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant cette vision pathétique d'Atsuaki et revînt vers lui alors que celui-ci vomissait une nouvelle fois. Il lui attrapa une nouvelle fois les cheveux, et Atsuaki ne pu qu'apercevoir le sourire dément de Takanori à travers ces larmes, qu'il lui écrasait la face contre le goudron, dans son propre vomis. Les deux autres rigolèrent, alors que Atsuaki laissait ses larmes coulaient une nouvelle fois. Il sentait la peau de sa joue s'arracher au fur et à mesure que Takanori frottait son visage contre le goudron, et le vomis piquait sa chair à vif, à cause de la bile qui était mélangé au différents aliments qu'il avait régurgités. Takanori, ayant décidé que c'était assez, releva vers son visage, celui où était parsemé de la poussière, du sang mélangé à la bile, avec des larmes. Il voyait les lèvres d'Atsuaki bouger, mais n'entendait rien, alors il lui releva un peu plus le visage, l'amenant tout près du sien.

_ Tu veux parler Atsuaki ? Vas-y, on t'écoute !

_ p... Pi.. P...

_ Atsuaki, ce ne sont pas des phrases ça voyons ! Alors, parle !

_ Pi.. Pité... L-laisse.. m-moi.. T'kanori..

_ Te laisser ? Mais voyons Atsuaki, le jeu ne fait que commencer !

Déclenchant de nouveau les rires autour de lui, Atsuaki fut prit de violents sanglots qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge. Il continua de murmurer des suppliques, espérant au plus profond de lui qu'il s'arrête, mais malheureusement, sa voix ne voulait pas suivre le mouvement de ses lèvres. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de supplier Takanori, mais aucuns sons ne sortit. Pourtant, dans sa tête, il entendait sa voix, murmurer une litanie de « pitié », de demandes pour le laisser partir, pour arrêter cette torture. Mais rien ne sortait. Comme si on avait tranché ses cordes vocales à l'instant même où il avait été entraîné dans ce cul de sac. Des larmes continuait à s'écraser sur le sol, le secouant par de violents spasmes, aussitôt devenue une fine tâche sur le goudron sous ses pieds. Comme si elles n'étaient jamais tombés. Comme si il ne pleurait pas, malgré toute la douleur qui l'envahissait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, malgré toutes ses suppliques, malgré ses pensées qui se tournaient vers un fin espoir que quelqu'un vienne le libérer, tout se brisa quand il sentit le pied de Takanori s'abattre contre ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration, mais celle-ci était complètement bloquée. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de respirer, mais ses poumons lui faisaient plus mal qu'autre chose. Comme si ils étaient écrasés par ses côtes. Mais Takanori ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua de le marteler de coups de pieds, dans le ventre, au visage, dans les côtes. Aucun endroits n'étaient épargnés. Il n'avait plus la force de crier sa douleur en sentant un nouveau craquement au niveau de ses côtes, son cri restant bloqué dans sa gorge, mais il l'entendait dans sa tête. Tout comme ses suppliques. Et alors qu'il sentait petit à petit l'agonie arrivé, on le souleva avant de le jeter contre le mur, le maintenant contre celui-ci avec force. Les deux chiens du blond lui tinrent chacun un bras, bien tiré sur les côtés, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Mais un autre espoir était né dans son cœur quand ils l'avaient relevé. L'espoir qu'ils le relevait pour l'habiller et le laissa là, à moitié mort. L'espoir fait vivre, mais malheureusement pour Atsuaki, celui-ci s'éteindrait bien vite. Takanori rapprocha son visage du sien, et ricana doucement.

_ Mon pauvre Atsuaki.. Tu es bien amoché. Tu ne ressemble qu'à un bout de chair suspendu à un crochet, dans une chambre froide.. Mais tu sais quoi ? Cette vision de toi m'excite plus que jamais.

Il n'avait les yeux qu'à moitié ouverts, et la vue complètement troublé par les larmes, seule chose semblant encore être active en lui. Il avait l'impression que même son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, et qu'il ne puisse entendre que sa voix, et, au loin, les rires de ses nouveaux bourreaux. Alors qu'il regardait au loin, dans le vague, une vive douleur au niveau de son bas dos se fit ressentir et cette fois-ci, un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Takanori venait de le pénétrer, sans aucune douceur, loin de là, et entamait déjà de profonds mouvements de bassin, faisant se cogner son visage contre le mur à chaque coups. Ses jambes étaient molles et tremblaient, mais Takanori le maintenait par les hanches, s'enfonçant en lui toujours plus profondément. Le faisant toujours plus hurler, de plus en plus fort. Faisant couler ses larmes, toujours plus, encore et encore. Sa tête se heurtait toujours autant au mur, l'assommant par moment, mais jamais, il ne ressentit une autre douleur que celle qu'il ressentait à cause du sexe de Takanori. Pourtant, il aurait aimé que sa tête frappant contre le mur l'assomme une bonne fois pour toute, et le fasse tomber dans l'inconscience, mais non. A croire qu'on voulait qu'il subisse cette humiliation, cette douleur, ce dégoût jusqu'au bout. Car à présent, c'était les seuls sentiments qu'il ressentait. La panique avait été bien vite remplacé par la douleur et le dégoût. L'humiliation, elle, ne venait que maintenant, alors qu'il espérait voir la fin arriver rapidement. Mais non, elle n'arrivait toujours pas, alors que les coups de bassins avait gagné en violence. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long se son front. Certainement du sang. Mais en ce moment, peu lui importait qu'il saigne, que sa peau s'arrache sous les griffures des mains de Takanori, que sa boîte crânienne se fasse maltraiter à ce point. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il lui comptait, c'était de voir une fin. Une fin à ce cauchemars, une fin à ses douleurs, une fin tout simplement Et alors qu'il ne la voyait pas arriver, que, dans sa tête, il suppliait que cela se finisse, Takanori éjacula dans un long cri de bien être, qui l'écœura au plus profond de son être. Et alors qu'on le lâchait, le laissant tomber face contre terre, un très léger sourire illumina son visage, bien que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace, à cause de ses lèvres écorchés, la peau de ses joues arraché et le sang qui ne cessait de couler sur tout son visage. On avait entendu sa prière, ça y est, c'était finit. Takanori sortit de la ruelle, après avoir remercié Atsuaki de ce fabuleux moment et s'être rhabillé, le laissant seul. Comme pour mort. Ce qu'il avait un moment souhaité.

Mais maintenant que les douleurs étaient moins vives, malgré qu'il en ressentent dans tout les muscles de son corps, il ne voulait pas, être laissé pour mort. Tout ce qui l'importait, en ce moment même, c'était qu'on le retrouve et qu'on l'aide. Alors, malgré les douleurs qu'il venait de subir et celle qu'il ressentait encore, il se dit que, quelque unes de plus ne changerait rien à son état. C'est comme ça que, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, malgré le vent glacial qui faisaient trembler ses membres en plus de toute la douleur, il rampa jusqu'à son sac de cours, non loin de lui. Son torse râpait contre le goudron, il n'avait pas la force de se surélever pour éviter celui-ci d'être éraflé, ainsi que ses jambes. Mais après ce qu'il venait de subir, à quoi bon essayer de se faire moins de mal ? Il venait d'avoir assez mal pour toute une vie entière lui semblait-il. Et malgré ses pleures, malgré ses hurlements, malgré ses demandes muettes, aucune aide ne lui avait été donnée. Toutes ses larmes, toute ses demandes n'avaient servit à rien, si ce n'est lui brûler un peu plus les yeux, et torturer un peu plus son esprit.

Alors qu'il tendait une nouvelle fois le bras, il sentit le cuir de son sac sous ses doigts. Il releva lentement le visage, pour pouvoir ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Il glissa ensuite sa main abîmée à l'intérieur de celui-ci, avant d'en ressortir son portable. Le laissant sur le sol, il ouvrit le claper pour appuyer sur le signe dièse, lui faisant appeler ainsi le dernier numéro qu'il avait composé. Il ne savait pas qui allait décrocher. Peut-être, si il n'avait pas de chances, serais-ce un de ses amis dans son ancien lycée, ou tout simplement son compte téléphonique. Mais à croire que cette fois-ci, la malchance était partit envahir quelqu'un d'autre que lui, car il reconnu la voix qu'il venait d'entendre après deux sonneries. Rapprochant en un mouvement de main son portable de sa bouche, alors que son interlocuteur s'impatientait, sa voix, faible et tremblante, remplit de larmes, s'élevait.

_ Allô ?!

_ A...Aki..Ak-kira...

_ Atsu ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleures ? Ta la voix qui tremble ! Atsuaki, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

En entendant la voix aussi inquiète de son meilleur ami, il éclata une fois de plus en sanglot.

_ Aide-moi...

_**To be continued ? **_


	4. Chapter 4

o« Kago no Kiku. »

**Dernier Chapitre.**

**« The irony made a good pick... Me. »**

Le lendemain, il était allé au lycée, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Tout simplement parce qu'il le croyait. Il avait tout simplement l'impression que cela avait été un cauchemars la nuit dernière. Et ne voyant aucun de ses vêtements sales, il s'était dit qu'il avait raison, et que ça n'avait était qu'un affreux cauchemars, que jamais il ne ferait ça à Atsuaki, même si il avait affreusement envie de lui. Il arriva alors au lycée aujourd'hui, en sifflotant légèrement, car il avait inventé une nouvelle stratégie pour faire fondre Atsuaki et l'avoir plus rapidement dans son lit. Quand il posa un pied dans le lycée, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, comme le rituel de chacune de ses matinées. Bien que ces regards se soit fait rares depuis qu'il s'était battu avec Atsuaki. Les murmures n'étaient plus présents par contre, et, quand il s'attarda sur une personne qui lui lançait un regard remplit de mépris, il haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ce regard ? Il ne le comprit pas, mais ne chercha pas plus à le comprendre et rejoignit sa classe rapidement. Bizarrement, ses deux toutous n'étaient pas avec lui aujourd'hui, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ceux-ci le fuyaient comme la peste, avec des regards une nouvelle fois méprisant. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi autant de mépris dans tout ses regards ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'on le regarde comme ça ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccupé. Certainement une nouvelle rumeur qui avait été lancée sur lui. Alors que la pause de midi arrivait, la sonnette retentissant dans tout le lycée, il se leva de sa chaise et partit dans la cours, toujours en sifflotant. Mais un brouhaha monstrueux à l'entrée du lycée piqua sa curiosité. Il avança de quelques pas, pour aussitôt entendre quelqu'un hurler, avant que les personnes ne se fassent propulsés en arrière. Ce qu'il vit alors le terrifia. Akira Suzuki était là, devant lui, le visage rouge et les traits complètement tirés par la folie. Il courut alors jusqu'à Takanori, paralysé, et lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber en arrière et sa tête heurtant violemment le sol. A tel point qu'aussitôt, il sentit un liquide se répandre dans ses cheveux. Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de se poser des questions que le poing d'Akira s'abattait avec force contre son visage. Une première fois, puis une deuxième, une troisième et ainsi de suite. Il ne s'arrêtait plus, et tout le monde autour de lui semblait approuver ce qu'Akira faisait subir à Takanori, même l'un des professeurs qui était un peu plus loin. Alors qu'il s'entait sa lèvre éclater en un jet de sang et son nez se briser, il sentit quelque chose de froid sur ses joues. Il essaya tant bien que mal de relever les yeux vers Akira, et, malgré que certaines parties de son visage commençait à enfler sous les coups du blond, il ouvrit grand les yeux : Akira pleurait. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, et il ne cherchait en rien à les arrêter. Il entendit alors des sons, qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment à cause des coups que lui portait le crêté. Mais, voyant que ça allait trop loin, la directrice vînt relever Akira d'au-dessus de Takanori, le tirant en arrière, alors qu'il se débattait comme un forcené, continuant de hurler des paroles que Takanori avait encore un peu de mal à assimiler. Mais il retînt un nom dans toute ses paroles. « Atsuaki. » Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le blond aurait hurlé ce prénom, et il releva tant bien que mal le buste, sentant d'horribles douleurs l'envahir au niveau des côtes, alors que cette fois-ci, les sons paraissait beaucoup plus clairs pour ses pauvres oreilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il sentit son corps se tendre comme un arc. Et toujours cette même phrase qui se retournait dans son esprit, alors qu'Akira la répétait également.

_ Tu la violé ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Il était entre la vie et la mort, et tu la laissé ! Tu l'as humilié ! Espèce d'enflure ! Je vais te buter !

Il n'en revenait pas. Alors, tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve ? Il avait vraiment violé Atsuaki ? Il releva avec beaucoup de mal son visage vers le crêté, alors que plusieurs enseignants s'étaient regroupés pour qu'il évite de tuer le plus petit. Il laissa ensuite retomber sa tête en arrière en voyant le regard que lui lançait Akira, n'en revenant toujours pas. Les professeurs, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, appelèrent une ambulance, alors que le blond hurlait toujours.

_ Je l'ai retrouvé complètement souillé par toi ! Il était à moitié mort ! Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un file ! Comment tu as pu lui faire ça ?! Va brûler en enfer ! Je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! Tu la violé Takanori, violé ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

_**Flash back.**_

_Entendant les pleures de son ami, et la supplique qu'il venait de faire, il lui demanda rapidement où il était, mais celui-ci ne parvînt qu'à lui murmurer un vague « chez moi », si il avait bien entendu. Il était évident qu'il ne serait pas chez lui, mais aux alentours. Il sortit en courant de chez lui, ayant enfilé ses baskets aussi vite qu'il avait pu, et avait foncé en direction de chez son meilleur ami. La peur coulait dans ses veines et lui glaçait le sang. Il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave et qu'il n'arrive trop tard pour l'aider. Mais il continuait de courir, et, en un temps records, il arriva aux alentours de la maison de son ami. Il hurla son prénom, l'appelant plusieurs fois, le cherchant dans les moindres recoins de son quartier, mais il n'y était pas. La peur se fit remplacer par la panique, et il courut deux fois plus vite pour sortir du quartier. Il ne savait pas où chercher, mais il savait qu'il était vers ici. Il reprit son portable, et appela une nouvelle fois, espérant entendre la sonnerie de son ami. Mais avec les voitures, cela serait difficile. Mais il espérait, et ne cessait de l'appeler, espérant entendre la sonnerie qu'il connaissait par cœur d'Atsuaki, appelant en même temps son nom._

_Atsuaki n'en pouvait plus. Les spasmes qui le parcouraient étaient de plus en plus violents, et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher au prochain qu'il ressentirait. Et alors que son ami appelait une nouvelle fois, il vit une ombre passer devant la ruelle. Avec un infime espoir que ce soit lui, il prit une profonde inspiration, et, avec le peu de sons que pouvait produire ses cordes vocales, il essaya de crier le prénom du blond. Et il retentait à chaque fois, prenant un peu plus de souffle à chaque nouvelles plaintes. Une ombre se fit alors voir au bout de la ruelle, et il la vit courir vers lui. Ca y est, c'était lui, il l'avait vu. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres écorchées alors que d'autres larmes couleaient le long de ses joues, mais non pas de peur, de dégoût, de panique. Tout simplement de soulagement. _

_Akira, voyant l'état de son ami, avait immédiatement appelé une ambulance en lui donnant l'adresse, alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il enleva le pull qu'il avait sur lui, et le posa sur le torse de son meilleur ami, avant d'aller chercher les habits un peu plus loin et de les poser sur ses jambes. Il laissa ses larmes couler alors qu'il voyait son ami sourire à travers ses larmes et son visage tuméfié de part en part. Il le prit alors, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui. Il s'excusait, mais Atsuaki, qui entendait les paroles du blond, savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il aurait aimé lui rendre son étreinte, mais ses bras ne pouvaient bouger à cause de ses épaules déboîtées._

_Quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent, ils n'avaient pas bougé, et Akira le tenait toujours contre lui, et pleurait encore. Atsuaki se fit rapidement embarquer dans l'ambulance, Akira montant juste après lui, il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa, alors qu'il priait pour que son ami n'est rien d'autres que de mauvais souvenirs, que sa vie ne soit pas en danger. Il savait parfaitement que les cauchemars, il pourrait les effacer, aidé par le temps. Mais la mort, elle, frappe quand elle veut, et rien ne la repousse. _

_**Fin flash back.**_

Takanori avait été transporté à l'hôpital assez rapidement, et venait maintenant de se réveiller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, et papillonna légèrement des paupières pour s'habituer à la clarté de celle-ci, alors qu'il avait le néon juste au dessus de son lit. Une autre respiration dans la chambre lui fit tourner la tête vers sa gauche, mais non, il n'y avait personne. Il tourna alors la tête vers la droite, et ce qu'il vit lui morcela le cœur. Le visage couvert de bleu et d'écorchures d'Atsuaki l'écœurait, le faisait se sentir mal, mais avant tout, le regard que celui-ci lui lançait lui donnait envie de disparaître. Un regard remplis de peur, de reproches et des larmes aux coins des yeux. Alors que ses propres yeux se trempaient de larmes, sa voix s'éleva dans la chambre, tandis qu'il cachait son visage sous les draps blancs.

_ Pardon.. Pardon... pardon Atsuaki..Pitié.. Pardonne-moi..

Atsuaki ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, et, avec une voix enroué, tellement il avait hurlé, il prononça une seule phrase qui fit redoubler les sanglots de Takanori.

_« Moi aussi je t'ai supplié. »_

**OWARI.**


End file.
